The present invention generally appertains to improvements in a combination valve and conductivity cell assembly and especially relates to a retaining clamp for maintaining the parts of such assembly in a fixed, operating relationship.
Combination valve and conductivity cell assemblies generally comprise a conductivity cell mounted in operative position so that the electrodes thereof are projected into a liquid flow conduit through an opening therein. Such assemblies include a valve whereby the conductivity cell may be retracted from operative position within the liquid flow conduit for replacement and/or repair while, at the same time, the valve is actuated to close the opening in the liquid flow conduit in order to prevent escape of liquid therefrom. Such a combination valve and conductivity cell assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,830,261.
In actual practice it has been found that the electrodes must be replaced or cleaned or repairs made thereto or to the cell at relatively frequent intervals as they become corroded and otherwise incapable of properly performing their measuring function. When it is necessary to replace or otherwise repair the electrodes or any other elements or parts of the conductivity cell or assembly, it will be obvious that great savings in time, labor and parts can be made by reducing the number of parts which must be removed and/or replaced.
In designing such combination valve and conductivity cell assemblies, it is important to provide for operator safety while, at the same time, reducing the number of parts required to install the entire cell assembly, thereby reducing the factors of human error, installation time, labor and lost parts. In prior assemblies such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,830,261, FIG. 8, the operating safety nut (191) was maintained in assembly with the nipple valve (171) by a retaining clamp comprised of two half-round retaining rings (189), a retaining sleeve (187), a screw (194) and a retaining pin (195) for limiting the extremes of motion of the valve inner-body (175). The present invention, in addition to other objects and features to be described, has a single piece retaining clamp assembly which replaced the several components aforementioned and which enhances operator safety, reduces installation time, labor and lost parts.